


lazy Days

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Breakfast in Bed, Carry On Quarantine, Developing Relationship, Happy Ending, I Love You, Isolation, Lazy Mornings, Love Bites, M/M, Social Media, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Brock and Phil have qaurantined in their Vegas home.... They just have been busy now they finally had a chance to be together for they don't know how long but now this first day of their quarantine they spending it lazing around.
Relationships: Brock Lesnar/CM Punk
Kudos: 1





	lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Cm punk Don't feel like doing anything he just wants to have sex and lay in his bed with the man he loves.

Phill smiled when he opened his eyes and remembered last night's event him and his husband Brock arrived home safely together in Thier Vegas home and made love till this morning he looked at the time and it was afternoon , he closed his eyes when he heard footsteps and the side of his bed deepened a hand touched his cheek " goomorning pumpkin" Brock said.

Phill smiled " good morning love breakfast in bed what did I do to get so lucky?" He asked.

You agreed to go out with me and made me the happiest man in the world" said Brock.

Phill blushed " you spoiling me" he said.

Brock kissed his knuckles " that's husband's do" he said.

Phill chuckled " thank you again for the breakfast after last night I need a full meal" he said and Brock chuckled " don't mention it" he said.

They sat next to each other in the bed and Phil took out his phone and took a picture of the two of them enjoying their breakfast" I'm going to post this is it okay ?" Phill asked Brock who kissed him and smiled" as long as you're happy , are you happy Phil?" Brock Asked.

Phill smiled i am happy Brock I'm happy to be with you never forget that" he said kissing Brock's lips.

You know what this means right?" Asked Brock.

Phill nodded" yes it means our secret is out and I can share more details about our relationship it means we are free to be seen in public" he said.

Brock smiled " just wanted to make sure" he said.

I am sure baby once I post this it's done the world will know" Phil said.

I love you Phil" said Brock.

I love you Brock" said Phil.

Cm punk Instagram page.

Cm punk posted a picture.

* This picture is of two people eating breakfast.*

Caption. Lazing around with my husbae."

2313 likes 5627 comments

@ cm punk gal WHAT CM PUNK IS MARRIED TO BROCK LESNAR * shooked face.

beast boy@ beast Boy wooow! Punk and brock.

TMZ parasites @ TMZ cm punk just confirmed that the ring on his finger is from Brock Lesnar.

UFC lover @ UFC luver wow! Who would have thought Phil and Brock.

Punk fan@ fN of punk. Ohh! My god punk looks happy in the arms of the beast...

Renne young@ WWE Renee young I'm so happy for you I want an exclusive interview with you two.

Punk @ cm punk ofcourse Renee we will make an appointment I just have to ask my husbae first.. tks.


End file.
